Not Again Doctor!
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When The Doctor promises that he's going to take Amy, Rory and River to the Starlight Coninsula, it sounds like the perfect trip. But as always, the TARDIS doesn't take them where they want to go...
1. Chapter 1

Not Again Doctor!

I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic unfortunately. They are owned by the BBC.

Chapter One

"So Doctor" said Amy Pond, walking around the TARDIS console to stand next to her best friend. "Where are we off to this time?"

The Doctor pretended to give the question some thought before grinning at his mother-in-law and his other companions, father-in-law Rory Pond and his wife River Song.

"Good question, Pond!" The Doctor replied, running around the console flicking a few multi-coloured switches, seemingly not noticing River following him and correcting his mistakes.

"I thought we'd go to this uninhabitable planet called the Starlight Coninsula. It has the most beautiful sky actually made of shooting stars and it has the most magnificent moon that makes the whole planet shine. You can even make wishes on the shooting stars and if you're extremely lucky, they sometimes come true. What do you think, River?" The Doctor said, turning around suddenly, making River jump while she stabilised the "blue boringers", as The Doctor called them.

River cast The Doctor a flirty smile and rested a hand on her hip as she looked at her husband, who had gone around the console to stand next to Amy and Rory.

"It sounds wonderful, sweetie. Didn't you promise to take me there ages ago?"

The Doctor's happy grin faded and was replaced with a look of guilt.

"Yes. Yes I did" he said, pulling a few silver coloured levers.

"But you distracted me so I completely forgot where we were meant to go. And thats not very like me River, as you should know."

River and Amy laughed, knowing The Doctor was so like that but Rory looked furious.

"Sorry Doctor. How exactly did my daughter distract you?" he frowned, glaring at his son-in-law, fearing the worst.

Amy and River immediately stopped laughing and The Doctor stopped twiddling the red vortex manipulators, suddenly looking flustered.

"Don't worry Rory. It's nothing like that. It's just before me and River were meant to go to the Starlight Coninsula, we went to a planet called Artillia, planet of the parties. River persuaded me to have some Artillian wine and it was so lethal it made you instantly go loopy."

River snorted, remembering that day but was instantly silenced by a stare from her mother.

The Doctor stepped around Amy and stood next to Rory, looking him in the eyes.

"I would never do anything with your daughter that wasn't appropriate, not this early on in our relationship."

River opened her mouth to say something but The Doctor just looked at her and said "Spoilers" before turning back to Rory.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Rory replied.

"Just remember I have a sword" he said, poiting to a case near the stairs where his sword was held in pride of place. Rory was never usually a violent man (except a few times when he was a centurian) but when it came to either his wife or daughter, he'd take any action necessary.

The Doctor grinned and saluted Rory, before getting the TARDIS in flight again.

After what seemed like a few minutes whirling through the time vortex, the TARDIS finally landed at its destination.

All at once The Doctor and his loyal companions rushed to the door, eager to get outside.

But Amy had a feeling something was wrong.

"Doctor, are you sure we're at the Starlight Coninsula?" the Scottish girl asked, resting a hand on Rory's arm.

The Doctor looked at her like she was insane.

"Yes of course I'm sure Pond! I'm always sure! Why do you ask?"

Amy turned away from The Doctor to press an ear against the wooden door.

"Because I'm pretty sure I can hear a crowd outside. I thought you said the Starlight Coninsula was uninhabitable?"

After putting his ear against the door too, The Doctor immediately opened the doors.

What greeted them definately wasn't the Starlight Coninsula. It appeared they had landed in the middle of an Olympic Opening Ceremony. And it wasn't just an ordinary Olympic Ceremony. It was the ceremony for the London 2012 Olympics. They knew this as there was a big banner above the TARDIS stating that.

When The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, closely followed by River, Amy and Rory, the crowd turned silent, wondering what was going on.

The Doctor waved at the crowd in his element, before realising Amy had shoved him

"Pond! Whats with the shoving?" The Doctor said, straightening his bowtie and waving at the crowd once more, who had begun to talk again.

Amy sighed and gave The Doctor a gentle clip around the head.

"Not again Doctor! This happens all the time! It's like Rio all over again!"

What did everyone think? If I get enough reviews, I will do another chapter :) x


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetie, I thought we were meant to be going to the Starlight Coninsula, not the London 2012 Olympics" River said, raising one of her elegant eyebrows at her husband, who at last had stopped waving at the crowd. "Are you sure you set the right coordinates?"

The Doctor looked at River, looking faintly annoyed. "Of course I did, River! I always set the right coordinates! Why do you ask?"

River sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Because I know what you can be like, sweetie. Any slightest distraction whatsoever and you end up taking us where we don't want to go. Even if you don't know you're doing it."

At this, Amy and Rory started laughing. The Doctor turned away from his wife to frown at them.

"Whats so funny, Ponds?" he asked, looking at Amy who was now leaning on her husband, snorting with laughter. "Have I become amusing all of a sudden? Because that can sometimes happen."

Amy tried to answer The Doctor's question but was too overcome with laughter so Rory answered for her.

"What River said is true. Remember the time you promised to take us to the broken star of Oslania and you got so distracted by the hat shop you supposedly didn't know you had inside the TARDIS you ended up taking us to Ainran instead."

The Doctor looked puzzled. He thought they had all enjoyed the beach of Ainran, even though it wasn't where they wanted to go.

"What was wrong with Ainran?" The Doctor asked. "It had the most beautiful beach!"

At that, Amy and Rory both started giggling again so River had to answer for them.

"Yes sweetie. It was beautiful. Apart from the fact it was a nudist beach!"

River couldn't contain herself anymore and started laughing too. She leant against the TARDIS to support herself as she was giggling so hard.

The Doctor looked at his in-laws and his wife and started to faintly laugh at the memory too.

"How was I supposed to know Ainran was a nudist beach? I don't have knowledge of all planets inside my head you know!"

River stopped laughing and put her arm around The Doctor.

"I know sweetie. Thats what makes it exciting. To step onto a planet for the first time and explore it is the best feeling ever. To not know whether you're going to be safe or whether you're going to have to run for your life. And there's no one I'd rather do it with than you."

The Doctor smiled at his wife and gave her a quick kiss, knowing Amy and Rory were watching them after they finally regained control of themselves. He knew they would feel uncomfortable watching him being intimate with thier daughter so he started to walk away from the TARDIS towards the middle of the stadium.

"So Ponds!" he said, turning back to his best friends. "Who fancies an Olympic adventure?"

Thanks to the people who have reviewed my fanfic :D I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) x


End file.
